A knee orthosis is a device which is used to stabilize a wearer's knee after ligament instabilities, osteoarthritis, trauma or surgeries. Some existing orthoses are designed to account for a roll back femoral action, however such orthoses only work in the sagittal plane and do not fully account for the natural movement of the wearer's knee. There is thus much room for improvement.